


Beware The Water: Extended

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halloween, Horror, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione go skinny dipping in the Black Lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware The Water: Extended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RZZMG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.
> 
> **Notes:** This is the extended version of a story I wrote for the Livejournal community HP_Halloween Double Drabble 2012 that went way over the 200 word limit. Thank you SO VERY MUCH to my beta, McCargi, who helped me out of a jam and managed to whip this story into shape! Any/all mistakes are my own.

Draco Malfoy was as close to Heaven as he ever thought he’d be. It had taken some time, much longer than he’d originally anticipated, to get Hermione Granger to show any interest in him, let alone get her to let him kiss her like this. Now that she had, the girl was practically on fire. 

Being Seventh years at Hogwarts afforded them the occasional Hogsmeade day trip, where they had better opportunities to be alone than they had while at school, but it was never enough and often left Draco…unsatisfied, to put it mildly. Hermione was a sensible girl – bookish, to be polite – and quite logical. She was greedy with her affections, especially in public. Of course, she’d hold his hand, and even give him a peck on the cheek between classes, so long as no one was ogling them, and there were no professors monitoring their behaviour. Public affection had its time and place, she often said, and that was never when class was in session. 

Here, however, they were alone, blissfully alone, in the dark, down by the lake, and she was anything but hesitant. 

Hermione moaned into his mouth as he squeezed her left breast through her jumper. The sound urged him to do more, feel more, yet her rules kept him in check. She set the pace, they both understood, and Draco was silently begging her to go just a bit faster at the moment.

As though she’d heard his thoughts, Hermione pulled back from his embrace, only to reach behind her back, beneath her layered tops, and fumbled with her brassiere. Draco watched in dumb fascination, cursing the darkness for blinding him to every little detail. As he stared, he was fascinated by her odd movements, and then amazed to see the almost glowing white of the skimpy bra emerge through one sleeve. Before she could drop it, he was upon her again, this time moaning himself at the different feel of her. Although still blocked by two layers, the sensation was enough to cause his trousers to grow tighter.

“Oh, oh,” she moaned, her fingers clutching the back of his head, pulling at the skin and digging just a little with her nails. He didn’t care. Draco was sucking on the cords of her neck, breathing heavily through his nose. He hoped to leave a love bite, something to show to the others that she belonged to him – that she wanted him as much as he wanted her – to mark her. His passion increased with the notion, and he clutched at her hips, dragging her onto his lap. He knew the moment she felt his affection for her. Hermione gasped. He held her very still then, afraid that he’d embarrass himself greatly if she moved even a centimetre. Hermione was a brilliant girl; she panted down onto his face, her breath hot and moist, but she didn’t move at all. When he was more confident, he kissed her, moaning into her mouth as she began to rock slightly against him. 

Oh, she’d be the death of him that was certain!

Just as Draco had found a rhythm pleasing to them both, she jumped out of his lap. He wanted to scream, he was so close! He flopped onto his back, growling, his eyes closed against the starry sky. Close by, Hermione giggled, a muffled sound. He rose up onto his elbows to look for her and saw her silhouetted against the Black Lake. 

Such a tease!

Hermione’s hands fell away from her mouth. She made a noise, somewhere between a throaty laugh and a moan, as Draco watched her silhouette touch herself slowly, starting with her breasts. He was completely mesmerized by her. He couldn’t make out exactly what she was doing that seemed to please her so much, unfortunately, so he sat further up. The ache in his trousers caused him to groan and he heard her laugh again. 

Slowly, very slowly, he managed to stand, and once he was up, the chase was on. Hermione shrieked as she narrowly escaped his outstretched hands, running this way and that along the water’s edge. When at last he caught her, she rewarded him with a deep, wet kiss, which was briefly interrupted by the removal of her jumper. 

Draco’s heart thudded against his chest. He was going to see her, _taste_ her, here, now. The culmination of several weeks and many hard wanks. The cold water lapped up over his feet, soaking through his trainers. Draco yanked back, out of the water, but Hermione stayed put. In the limited light, he could see her question before she voiced it. 

“I’m not going in there,” he said, nodding behind her towards the lake.

“Why not?” she laughed, her fingers tugging gently at his. “Can’t you swim, Malfoy?”

Draco gaped in astonishment. “Of course I can swim. Are you serious? It’s the Black Lake! It’s forbidden -”

“So’s everything we’ve been doing here tonight,” she whispered, stepping close enough to wrap her arms around his back.

“And besides, Merlin knows what’s living in there!”

Hermione sighed. “Merfolk, grindylows, the squid, plus an assortment of fish: lampreys, trout, salmon…” Her voice quickly lost its pedantic tone as she nipped at his neck, her fingers gliding down the valley of his spine. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, Draco.”

He grabbed the tops of her shoulders and spun her about. “You’ve lost it! It’s _the Black Lake_ ,” he insisted. “Of course there are things to be afraid of! Why else would Dumbledore tell us explicitly to stay out?”

“We were all perfectly safe during the Triwizard Tournament -”

“When Dumbledore had arranged things especially,” he countered. 

Hermione heaved a sigh, her arms crossing beneath her breasts, drawing Draco’s attention back to what they’d previously been about to do. He knew he was mucking things up, for both of them, but something niggled at his brain. Draco had never had any qualms about breaking the rules in the past. In fact, had someone asked him, he would have said their roles in this particular situation were reversed. It was always Granger who was overly concerned about following the rules down to the letter. 

Draco roughly shook himself, hoping to get rid of the bad feeling and focus on the witch undressing before him. She smiled up at him, bending over to slip her skirt off, never breaking eye contact. 

She began whispering. “The lake has been spelled to prevent students from injury or death, no matter what Headmaster Dumbledore or the other professors say. They tell us to keep away as an added precaution, naturally. A few years ago,” she paused as she toed off her shoes and socks, standing awkwardly in front of him in nothing but her jumper, blouse, and stark white knickers. Draco swallowed, still unmoving. “Dennis Creevey fell into the lake as a first year, and he was perfectly all right. The Giant Squid actually carried him to shore; he wouldn’t hurt us!”

Hermione shimmied out of her jumper. She practically absorbed what little light there was by the lake in her blouse and knickers. Instinctively, Draco moved towards her, his right hand reaching up to tug her back towards him, but she evaded his grasp, splashing into the water with a quiet laugh.

“As for the mermaids and the grindylows,” she continued, punctuating her words by unbuttoning her top very slowly, “I doubt they’d be interested in what we’ll be doing, don’t you?” She was practically starkers now, having moved so far into the lake that the water was above her hips. Hermione balled up her blouse and flung it as far as she could, which wasn’t very far at all; it landed a few feet to the left of him. Draco stared down at it for a very long time, thinking. His body was thrumming from anticipation, yet his mind held on to the tiniest thread of control. That is until he heard her splash. When he looked up from the blouse, she was gone; the only trace a ripple in the water.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Draco dashed in, only to immediately curse the freezing water and Granger in turn. She laughed at him, calling the water _bracing_. He muttered under his breath just how _bracing_ it was to very sensitive areas as he trotted back towards the shore to yank off his shoes and trousers. 

He fell flat on his arse as he frantically undressed, all the while listening to the sounds of his girlfriend frolicking in the icy water without him. The night air was really too chilling to be doing this, his mind protested as he stripped completely. Goose pimples appeared on his flesh and the hair on the back of his neck stood at attention. His prick was still rather sensitive; however, it shrank a bit once his pants were off. Cupping himself politely, Draco headed back in. In his haste to join her, Draco forgot about his socks until it was too late. 

Down here by the lake, they were exposed, not only to the elements as it were, but also to all of Hogwarts. Anybody peering out of the million windows could potentially notice two people, starkers, canoodling in the water. His steps paused as he considered the consequences of being caught. No stranger to trouble, Draco was less concerned about garnering detention as he was inciting ridicule. He imagined anyone caring to look out right now would definitely see his pale white arse practically gleaming. 

The sound of an owl floated out from the nearby woods, turning his thoughts in another direction. Merlin only knew what was lurking in those shadows, possibly watching them all this time, waiting. A chill that had nothing whatsoever to do with the brisk October night ran down his naked back.

Hermione called to him from the water, thankfully pulling his mind back to the present rather than the stuff of nightmares. With a shake of his head, Draco continued walking, opening his mouth to complain again about the damned cold water. Where was she? Standing still, he scanned the blue-white line separating the water from the night sky, seeing small ripples and disturbances, but nothing more. 

Suddenly, strong hands grasped his calves, yanking him forward and under before he could even scream. The shock of cold water nearly made his heart stop, but his brain went berserk. Instinctively, he tried to breathe but only swallowed murky water, which flooded his lungs. His arms stretched all around him, searching for his assailant, as his legs kicked and kicked, the urgency in his lungs and brains spurring him on. One kick managed to assault the creature that pulled him under and he spun free, losing sight of the surface temporarily.

When finally he breached the surface, the first thing Draco heard was laughter. Sputtering and choking, he flailed about, swallowing a few mouthfuls of water again, until he found her a few metres away, a brilliant, satisfied grin on her face. “You crazy bitch! You nearly drowned me!”

“Hey! There’s no need for name calling!”

“No need for- Have you lost your mind? I could have _died_ , all for your humour!”

“So dramatic,” she sighed. Hermione’s smile was nearly gone, just a quirk of her lips now, and she smartly kept her distance. “Honestly, do you think I drug you all the way out here, in the cold water, to kill you?” She stifled a laugh.

The water lapped against her milky skin, her light brown nipples cresting now and then as she bobbed. Draco’s irritation washed away, replaced by a surge of desire tinged with revenge. Spreading his arms before him, he dove towards her, her squeal of surprise muffled by her sluggish attempt to escape. Soon, however, he caught her up, lifting her torso out of the water, facing the woods, as though to boast of his capture to whatever continued to watch from that shadowy place.

Hermione’s squeals turned into laughter as she squirmed in his arms. Draco felt her pert breasts in his palms as they wriggled, and he regretted the unexpected first touch. Slowly, she turned in his hands, droplets of water clinging to her eyelashes. She kissed him, her tongue tapping against the seam of his lips. Her mouth tasted like the lake and a hint of something else Draco couldn’t place. Fishy, perhaps. The night air chilled him, despite having acclimated to the now warmer water. 

Draco trailed his fingers down her stomach, relishing the feel of her slick skin, wishing he could see it, though. He turned his head and took control of the kiss, clenching her hips in the process, tugging her against him. In the water, his prick felt weightless and surreal. He grew harder as he realized they were finally going to do _it_ , in the lake, of all places. Hermione wrapped her thighs around his waist, lifting herself to the perfect spot. His hands shifted, one moving around to clutch her arse, while the other skirted across her hip, up her flank.

Hermione hissed and pulled back a bit, surprising him. 

_What was that?_ He’d felt something along her side, like several cuts. Before he could either ask aloud what had happened, or attempt to take a look, Hermione’s hand wrapped around his prick. Now it was his turn to hiss, tossing his head back from the sensation. She was neither slow nor gentle, but surprisingly rough, actually, and Draco knew he wouldn’t last long. He bent forward to suck on her neck, tasting salt and algae. Her skin was so slick; he couldn’t keep his grip on her. Hermione’s thighs tightened around his waist, almost painfully; it was a distraction from her other activities. 

Draco reached one hand behind him to unclench her legs, all the while whispering, “Hermione? Wait – ugh, wait a sec, love.” She didn’t listen. Instead, Hermione bit him. “Ow! Shit! What are you – Hey! Stop it!”

Hermione chuckled as she pulled back. “I can feel your pulse,” she swiped her tongue up his stubbly cheek. She squeezed him, hard, in her hand, forcing Draco to groan unpleasantly. “Here, where you’re warm and hard, ready for me.” Her voice was soft, barely audible over the lapping water against his ears. When had he sunk so much further down? Hermione was looming over him now, her tangled, wet curls surrounding his face, blocking out the limited moonlight. He fumbled under the water, trying to free his hands, which were caught under her arms. Hermione’s large brown eyes were luminescent despite the shadows. 

Imprisoned in her vice-like grip, Draco was filled with dread.

“Oh, Draco, you don’t know how long I’ve waited for this,” she murmured. The wet tendrils of her hair rose up from the water and wrapped over his ears, around his head. As he opened his mouth to shout – to scream for help from someone, hopefully, watching from the school or the woods, to anyone at all – the seaweed ringlets rushed in, crawling down his oesophagus, cutting off most of his breathing. Draco choked and sputtered, thrashing about the best he could while trapped against her slimy naked body; something rippling just beneath the surface of her pale, slick skin, as though another living creature, excited by the turmoil, anxious to come out. A hundred or more spells rushed through his mind, most of which he could only perform verbally with his wand. Of the few non-verbal spells Draco knew, none seemed to work, leaving him magically defenceless. 

If he wanted to free himself – if he wanted to live to see even the next moment – he would have to overwhelm her physically. Shouldn’t be difficult; she was a girl, after all. 

This wasn’t Draco’s first mistake of the evening, but it very likely would be his last.

“When I listed all the things that lived in the lake,” she began, an evil smirk materializing beneath her glowing eyes. “I wasn’t entirely honest with you. Oh, sure, the mermaids and mermen, the grindylows and the giant squid live here,” she said with an off-handed air, “and of course the Hogwarts professors have done what they _could_ to keep all of the students safe by forbidding them to enter the lake, especially for any length of time. Do you know why that is, Draco?”

The muscles in his arms trembled from exertion as he tried to free himself from her clutches. The curls tightened around his neck, preventing him from answering her with a word or a shake of his head. Her legs, still wrapped around his torso, constricted when he did not answer her, though. His voice was strangled, sounding more like Goyle when he was in the loo than a real response, but she appeared satisfied.

She leaned closer to whisper in his ear, the tip of her narrow tongue teasing the sensitive skin. “There’s something wrong with the water.  
. Hermione still held him within her wicked embrace, far from the shore, from the world he knew. The blood rushing past his ears distracted him from most of what she had been saying, until she clutched him tighter, her tongue slithering inside his ear. Beads of sweat formed across his forehead, despite the chilling autumn night air. 

“I’ve had my eye on you for a while now, Draco. Bullies like you have a distinctive taste, something to do with their hatred, their prejudice. Fear makes them … ripe.” She released his trapped arms, which were suddenly heavy and ungainly, to tenderly finger comb his hair off his face.

Hermione’s hand wrapped once again around his now flaccid penis, pumping up and down, squeezing the head after each upward jerk. He felt nauseated by her touch, so very different from earlier, what now seemed like a lifetime before. He thought he would be sick soon if she didn’t release him, his sensitive skin feeling raw, sore. Her tongue slithered out again, and this time Draco noticed it was not the bubble gum pink he’d kissed before, but rather narrow, pointed, and black, the tip twitching. She licked the moisture off his face, causing him to shudder. Hermione softly giggled before diving deep into the murky depths, excited to finally have her way with him.


End file.
